Ebudan
Originally, the Ebudan were beings born of angelic legends. Their mission was to watch over the serious alterations taking place in the material world as a consequence of a the fluctuations in the spiritual realm and to correct them. However, their intervention in major supernatural events collided with the goals of the Delkavir. Annoyed by this, the Delkavir decided to banish the Ebudan from the heavens and strip them of their spiritual powers. Since then, the Ebudan have been disorganized and scattered about, trying to recover part of their lost abilities. Their physical appearance is incredibly human, but they possess a big pair of wings that allows them to fly. These wings are usually located on their backs, but they may spring from other places - including their heads, arms, or hips. Their whole bodies are covered in strange tattoos since birth. Known as the Marduk, these tattoos are an enigma that grants them the ability to foresee important events. Through its study, each Ebudan discovers that he or she should bring about a certain event. It may be big or small - the loss of a harvest or the start of a war. They call this destiny "Sue'Aman," and it becomes their obsession until they fulfill it. If they are successful, they recover their power and are allowed to choose between staying in Gaia or becoming spiritual beings and returning to the animistic world. If they choose the first option, the Marduk disappears and their bodies give out a sight glimmer. However, very few of them make them make that decision. The Ebudan are a small race. As previously spiritual individuals, they are not prone to demographic expansion. Still, their mortal existence is long; they can live as many as 300 years. They reach maturity around 25 or 30. If they fulfill their objective, the aging process stops and they can only die of violent causes. The Ebudan created some cities in heaven thanks to their magical abilities, but they have never really developed big civilizations or cultures. Even today, their main goal is to reach Sue'Aman - although many have decided to put that behind them and start a new life. Socially, their leaders are those individuals who show the greatest knowledge and better judgment. The ones who have fulfilled their goal and remain on earth usually become mentors of the young and hold some superiority. Or'inie: It works in the same way as the mystical symbol the Nephilim are born with. Nevertheless, once they fulfill it, true Ebudan can choose between transcending into the Flow of Souls and being reborn as spiritual entities, or staying in the world as guides for others of their kind. Seraphim Wings: As opposed to the Nephilim, the Ebudan have real wings that allow them to fly as perfectly as a hummingbird. They can increase or decrease the size of their wings at will, but they cannot make them disappear. They may also be used as natural weapons for attack and defense purposes in combat- although not simultaneously during flight. Their complexity prevents them from being used with hand-held weapons. They can also stop projectiles in the manner of a shield. Ebudan who fulfill Sue'Aman are able to use them to damage Energy. On rare occasions, the Nephilim will also inherit these powers. Heavenly Essence: Exactly like the Nephilim ability; it will only manifest after the goal has been reached. Category:Races Category:Secondary Races